


Hot chocolate

by Atale80



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: 0109 fluffMikoto introduced Haruka to hot chocolate.Could be a holiday date but could also be literally any other time.
Relationships: Kayano mikoto/Sakurai Haruka
Kudos: 12





	Hot chocolate

Mikoto poured the hot chocolate in two cups, topping both with whipped cream as he smiled. He picked up the two cups and walk towards the couch in his living room.

"Haru-kun, here." He hands a cup to the bluenette and sits beside him. Haruka stared at him confused.

"It's hot chocolate, you said you never had it before." Mikoto laughed, taking a sip from his cup.

"O-oh!" Haruka seemed surprised that the brunette would remember the off handed comment.

"Give it a try." Mikoto smiled as he lifted his cup towards the bluenette before bring it to his lips and took a sip.

"Oh..Okay, thank you." Haruka stared at the cup for a minute, examining it with a childlike wonder. Mikoto found it cute, but couldn't help but feel a bit saddened.

Haruka slowly brought the cup to his mouth and took a sip, eyes widening as he savored the new taste. He stared silently at the cup.

"If you don't like it, I can get you something else. Let me see what I have-" Mikoto began to stand.

"N-no...I like it...it's sweet." Haruka gripped the corner of Mikoto's sleeve. Pulling his hand away after realizing his action and moving to hold his cup with both hands.

Haruka took another sip, face lighting up with the same pure joy and excitement as the first sip. Mikoto felt his heart leap as he watched Haruka's expression of pure joy. Mikoto tried to suppress his laugh when he noticed the whipped cream mustache that had formed on his boyfriend's lip.

Haruka stared Mikoto, confused and nervous. Mikoto tried to calm himself when he noticed.

"Haru-kun- pff - you whipped cream on your face." Mikoto giggled as he handed Haruka a napkin.

"A-ah!" Haruka took the napkin, his ears red at the ears.

Mikoto smiled into his cup, staring at Haruka, hoping to burn this scene into his memory.


End file.
